


drenched in vanilla twilight

by cydinium



Series: baby, where's your love gone? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (yams and sugawara again), Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogacy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydinium/pseuds/cydinium
Summary: As the seasons change, so do they.(Or, they're all dads, part two.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: baby, where's your love gone? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	drenched in vanilla twilight

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to godddddd at this point this will become a full blown series, which ngl doesnt bother me as much as it should LMAO
> 
> tumblr @rhamnetines if yall wanna scream at me about babies

**Sugawara Kazuya & Sugawara Ryota**

To say that the twins came at an inconvenient time would be an underestimation; more precisely, Koushi tries a few pregnancy tests bought on the way home at the store a few squares away from the apartment he shares with Daichi, not long after landing a really good job for someone who hasn't been out of college for long, and they all come back positive. His world didn't exactly crumble per say - when he married Daichi less than a year ago children were definitely part of the conversation even prior to their engagement - but it was... well, inconvenient. Readjustments into their life plans would be needed, and he would have to say goodbye to the job it took him so long to land.

(No way the school would rehire someone who worked less than a year before going on mandatory leave.)

Even then, neither Koushi or Daichi can complain too much, not even when they find out it's not one child but two. Surprising? _Yes, indeed,_ they would say, as neither of their families have history with twins, but it's definitely a very much welcome surprise. It could be something way worse, like one suddenly getting sick with something life-threatening, or Daichi being relocated to another area far away from Miyagi with no other option than complying with his superiors and Koushi being unable to follow because of his contract- point is, it's not the end of the world.

Well, it _wasn't_ , because the twins are very much screaming Koushi's ears off now. Small, red-faced still, tufts of black hair on their heads, but absolutely perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, button noses that definitely come from the Sugawara side of the family- _family_ , what a word, isn't it? A few hours ago it was just Koushi and Daichi, now they're a family of four. It makes Koushi wonder - will it stay as just the four of them? Because with the way Daichi looks at their babies Koushi might just have to repeat the process; a big family sounds nice, perhaps add a girl to their brood? That would be more than nice.

And so, the first few weeks are a challenge. Not only by virtue of having twins, not at all, but because they struggle to find a balance in the new order their lives have. Daichi insists on doing more than he should, Koushi insists he's doing just fine post hospital discharge, he has two months of leave before going back to work, Daichi wants him to stay home. It sparks a few discussions here and there, but nothing they cannot eventually settle with an agreement - they definitely need the money from Koushi's job, though he wholly expects to not get his contract renewed the next school year, so they take that to their advantage. He will let it run out, and then he will stay home.

Daichi is content enough with their plan, even a handful of months' salaries would be sufficient to cover their extra expenses, though he is not as happy about having to leave their twins with either his or Koushi's mother during the day. Sacrifices have to be made, and their hard work will pay off - instant gratification comes in the form of picking those two up after work every day, their smiles all gums and no hints of teeth yet, arms reaching for their parents because - as used as babies can be to other relatives - no one is quite as warm and safe as them.

The Sugawara family is a work in progress, but they are managing just fine.

* * *

**Tsukishima Takeshi**

Though not quite planned, Tsukishima Takeshi is not a surprise for his parents either. He had been - more precisely- an 'if it happens, it happens' situation - Tadashi had been more or less ready to start a family, and so had been Kei all things considered, but a precise moment had never been discussed. Safe to say, when one time the condom accidentally broke neither had many complaints, other than the usual anxiety Tadashi felt about most things. They had their savings, secure jobs, had been married for some time - a baby seemed like the natural step forward, especially for people like them who had been together and had known each other for so long.

The pregnancy itself comes with its ups and downs, but overall Tadashi has a great time. Morning sickness is annoying but goes away as soon as the third month ends, mood swings aren't too extreme, food cravings remain relatively normal - except for dipping pickles into peanut butter, _but Tsukki, you don't get it, the baby adores it!._ Libido... _well_ , that is a little more difficult to handle. Safe to say though, their years together playing a high energy sport have left both of them with a generous amount of stamina each. Nothing to complain there. The swelling in Tadashi's ankles isn't too bad either; he remembers how bloated Sugawara-san looked with the twins, so Tadashi counts his blessings.

Kei for his own part deals with it all pretty well. His own absent father has taught him what one should not do. It's a conversation they should probably have with Tadashi - Akiteru has kids of his own as well, and Kei knows similar fears plagued his older brother. One day just... leaving, packing his things and deciding that family life is not for him, that Tadashi and their baby are not enough - it is a very real situation that not only happened to them, but thousands more. At this point in his life, all Kei shares with the bastard old man is the surname, nothing more, nothing else.

(And the glasses. But who's keeping tabs, anyway?)

Kei is out of town when Takeshi is born, right when the moon shines the brightest. That hadn't been the plan, and the trip to deal with work bullshit - as Tadashi later called it, a little bitter over the whole ordeal, and with good reason - didn't even take longer than two days; by their estimations, Kei should've been back a full week before Tadashi was due. Alas, babies don't run on anyone's but their own schedules, so Tsukishima Takeshi is born the first day of July, right when the hottest month of the year starts. That night it seems cicadas cry out the loudest, so despite being the most tired he has ever been in his life Tadashi stays awake the whole night, ready to welcome his husband rushing back into town next morning, Takeshi lulled to sleep by his father's ever-so-steady heartbeat and the cicadas' cries.

(The next morning, when Kei finally arrives, it seems like a dam broke between the three of them - not just two anymore, but _three_! - with how many happy tears are shed.)

That year Takeshi is far too small to be taken to any of the usual festivals Kei and Tadashi frequent during summers, when the heat makes sweat stick to the back of their necks and _ikayaki_ and _takoyaki_ off street vendors taste all the better, but from the windows of their apartment they can see fireflies during the night. Next year - when Takeshi has his first birthday - they'll go to some of the numerous summer festivals to properly see the fireflies, to let their son taste some of the street food that have become a staple for their relationship during the season, but for now they're content to watch it all unfold from their windows.

* * *

**Nishinoya Yuuki**

Adopting Yuuki was an easy decision - he had been a little bit older than what most prospective parents look for, but that precisely had been what pushed Asahi and Yuu towards him. Though their friends wouldn't exactly call their relationship unconventional, Yuu and Asahi don't usually do things like other people; Yuu had insisted on 'properly courting' Asahi despite being younger than him, which truth be told had been pretty cute back in the day, then they sort of went their separate ways to get things done, until life led them back together, tying the knot a handful of years ago. Nothing too out of the blue.

The point is, Yuuki was older than most other kids available for adoption, and surely would've ended up in the state's hands had they not intervened. Although perhaps not a horrible fate, Asahi and Yuu wonder - they have a home and love to give, loud dinners with warm meals, arms open to welcome whoever needs it. And Yuuki does, seemed pretty taken with them on prior visits, and the little boy had been ecstatic when he found out he was being adopted by the kind couple who asked him if he was doing okay in his first year of school.

It is a little bit funny how the names match a little too well - Nishinoya Yuu and Nishinoya Yuuki, it really hadn't been on purpose, the kanji isn't even the same - but that somehow makes it all the better, as if it was meant to be. When they bring Yuuki home and show him his room it comes with a simple indication, not an instruction; _it has the basics for now, but if you'd like we can repaint the walls, Yuuki-kun, ah- we'll help you put away your things-_. And almost as if the little boy had been holding it in, he starts crying right there, insists he's happy, so very grateful- he heard a few adults saying that his case had been difficult, that at his age it would be easier to find a foster family, rather than a permanent one. And the kid is goddamn six years old.

Nishinoya Asahi is far from violent, has always been meek, but he's tempted to find whoever said those things within his son's range of hearing to have a little chat.

In the end they leave unpacking for the next day, that can wait - it's not like Yuuki had much to his name, which they will fix as soon as possible - and instead they settle for having an early dinner, Yuuki getting familiarized with his new home and helping set the table, Asahi helping him reach the higher cabinets and then resolving to put the cuttlery somewhere more accessible, which Yuu had been bothering him about for some time anyway. In between the three of them - because Yuuki insisted on helping, so they let him stir the miso - dinner is done quickly, and they sit down to eat.

It is the first time the three of them sit down as a family to eat, the first of many to come, and although it is a very special occasion it also feels very mundane, ordinary, a common occurrence in their every day lives. They make small talk over how their day went overall, how school has been going for Yuuki, how Asahi has been doing at work, how Yuu is thinking of finding something to do other than fish his days away. It's so _normal_ , and it makes their hearts feel tight, but in a good way. It is what they can expect for the rest of their lives, lively conversations over homemade meals. Later that night, after Yuuki has fallen asleep in his brand new bed in his brand new room, Asahi and Yuu think they can definitely get used to it - adopting Yuuki had been their best idea yet.

* * *

**Iwaizumi Jun**

Unlike his older sister, Jun truly does have no memory of his birth parents. Nana _nee-san_ refuses to talk about the topic - she remembers them, knows what happened, tries to bury deep within herself the nightmareish memories - and he gets it, but his parents, the ones who love him more than anything in the world, also refuse to talk about it. Jun knows they have the details, because they insist that has to be a conversation for when he is older and - _excuse you_ \- he is almost _ten_ , he has a right to know, doesn't he?

Hajime _papa_ says it's because he's too young to be burdened by things like that, that he and Tooru _otou-san_ couldn't prevent Nana from carrying that weight on her shoulders, but they can protect him _and_ \- Jun doesn't get it. Maybe it's because he's still a child, barely more than the baby Hajime and Tooru brought home all those years ago, but- it doesn't feel fair being kept in the dark, that there's this big secret his whole family knows and he's somehow being sheltered for his own good.

He drops the topic, though. There's no winning against his parents, and neither against his sister.

It's not like if he somehow knew the truth Hajime _papa_ and Tooru _otou-san_ would stop being his parents, not at all. Jun adores both of them, still seeks them out in the middle of the night after nightmares despite insisting he's not a baby anymore. His sister isn't particularly playful, but she sometimes makes fun of him in the way older siblings do, while simultaneously ruffling his hair. Nana _nee-san_ has always been this strange mix of hot and cold. Jun feels loved by his family, blood links or not; it's just in his nature to be inquisitive, as is common for boys his age - Jun just happens to take it a step further.

Tooru _otou-san_ laughs and says he must take after his cousin, Takeru, who is at the very _least_ a good decade and a half older than Jun but enjoys provoking him at times. Tooru _otou-san_ says that brat never changed, and that somehow Jun is shaping up to be just like him, with his own Iwaizumi twist. It's comforting, in a way, to know that he takes after his parents or their extended families despite biology dictating otherwise - or so he heard Nana say, when she gets into those moods where the world seems to be caging her inside herself. Jun usually lets her be, but sometimes he does something nice for her.

Just because his parents told him to, anyway.

(In the end it isn't until years later that Tooru _otou-san_ and Hajime _papa_ are ready to tell him the truth, but by then Jun doesn't really care anymore. Whatever happened to his biological parents matters not to him - whatever childlike curiosity he still had long left behind in the past. Nowadays he's more and more like his sister, but also more like the men who gave him a home to return to every day after school. He can't deny that at times he thinks about it, but what can he even get out of knowing _now_? The one thing he did ask, however, is if they were still alive.

The negative answer doesn't surprise him, nor does it hurt him.)

* * *

**Sugawara Shun**

The third Sugawara child comes at a time when his parents are much better equipped to deal with one to begin with, and it helps that it's only _one_ child this time around. The twins for their own part approach Shun with curious eyes, not quite full blown children but also not quite toddlers anymore - teethering right between that thin line. Ryota, the more vocal of the two, keeps trying to awake his younger brother in between half coherent words that neither Koushi or Daichi are sure what they mean. It is really cute, in a way - they have it taped on video and saved on a memory card for posterity - but, as is with babies that young, Shun does not really appreciate Ryota yelling so close to him.

Kazuya isn't as interested in Shun as his twin brother is, but he is in his own childlike way more mindful of him. Despite clearly lacking the skill to do so Kazuya tries to tiptoe around his little brother, accidentally making more noise than if he was walking normally. That is also taped and saved onto a memory card for posterity, and neither Koushi or Daichi can bring themselves to scold either of the twins for waking Shun up, all grumpy in the way only newborns can be. It's hardly convenient on work nights for Daichi, but that's why Koushi is right there to help - even though he's the one with the kids all day.

The rhythm they eventually settled into wasn't disturbed at all by their newest addition, and they'd both wager that, if they ever have more kids - quite likely, in all honesty - their lives would be more or less the same. Koushi worked in between the children, somewhat sparse as their age gap is, and that had been mostly enough to cover any extra expenses. Although questionable as Daichi's job is, it is very helpful that it comes with a steady paycheck every month, plus some advantages here and there.

(Koushi was never a troublesome youth, far from it, but it has never quite sat right with him that his husband is a goddamn cop. Better leave it at that.)

And as for Shun himself - at two months old all he still does is basically eat and sleep, in that angelic way most babies do. Daichi can't help but think that, even so early on, there is a hint of Koushi's temperament when the little _brat_ \- said as fondly as Daichi looks at his husband, mind you - complains about being woken up to eat, won't settle down until he's bribed with the promised food or left to sleep once more. Kazuya and Ryota find it hilarious for some reason, and all Daichi can do is look at his children with eyes full of love.

It definitely sparks something inside him, too - if Koushi said three kids are enough then that's fine with him, but the idea of one or two more also sounds tempting. Gender is relative, yadda yadda- Daichi would be over the _fucking moon_ with a girl, even as clueless as he is sometimes about them. Not that he loves his boys any less, dear lord no, but a girl in the family he is building with Koushi would be very nice. He saves the idea for later on, for when Shun can at the very least walk steadily enough.

* * *

**Kageyama Kaito**

Unlike his accident-prone older sister, Kageyama Kaito comes into the world kicking and screaming, almost as if saying he's ready to tackle it all on. Not that anyone ever needed any reassurance on the matter, but it is a very _Kageyama_ thing to do - if what Kaito's grandparents say is any clue, then Kaito inherited more than just the eyes and hair from his old man. Shouyou snickered behind his hand when hearing that - _the blueberry genetics you mean, he's so round!_ \- and nobody could go against it, because it is true.

All in all, Kaito grows up well; the sole exception had been emergency surgery for goddamn appendicitis when he was eight years old, but that is hardly an indication of bad health. If anything, Kaito grows up a little too well a little too fast for Shouyou's self esteem - at age thirteen his blueberry of a son is more of a _giant_ blueberry, easily the tallest boy in his class, had long surpassed his older sister who seemed to stay tiny no matter what she tries (and lord, does Kotori try every trick under the sun to grow a few more inches to no avail).

Tobio, ever the little shit, thinks it's the epitome of comedy how their baby son is almost as tall as Shouyou when he's not even out of Junior High yet. There is something quite cute in it, too - even as tall as he is, Kaito remains a small child in all ways that matter, not quite seeking independance as other boys his age would. Tobio and Shouyou have heard it all from acquitances already; Tsukishima Takeshi couldn't help but follow Kei's example in personality, Sugawara Ryota had been a punk by age fourteen, and nothing to say of Nishinoya Yuuki, he had been whirlwind from the moment he was adopted.

Kaito, on the other hand? The boy still hangs onto their sleeves unconsciously, still keeps a plushie or two from childhood in his bed - namely, a crow plushie auntie Natsu got him for his first birthday, the old thing has needed to be sewed a few times already - and still asks his older sister to help him fix his hair in the morning sometimes. It's not that Kaito is purposefully childish, usually behaves like other boys his age, but he doesn't seem to have the rebellious streak others have. Hell, even Kotori seemed more reckless at thirteen years old - not that she's that much older at any rate, fifteen and counting - with how she was hellbent on climbing every tree.

Shouyou and Tobio count their blessings, for their two kids are for the most part _easy_ kids. They are thankful to still be needed whereas other parents sometimes beg their kids for a glimpse of attention (and affection) - Kotori gives them each a kiss every morning before leaving for school, Kaito not as overtly affectionate as his sister when others are present, but he will lean against them while doing something else, be it stirring a pot or reading a book on the couch. Neither regrets the choice to have kids all those years ago, not now and not ever.

* * *

**Sugawara Kenta**

To no one's surprise Kenta arrives about two years and a half after Shun, the fourth of what will eventually be five children - and the youngest boy, at that. Kazuya and Ryota aren't as interested in him as they were with Shun, the novelty of a baby having already worn off for kids their age, but thankfully they don't seem jealous of him either. Most of the time they entertain Kenta for a few minutes, enough for Koushi or Daichi to get something important done before going their way, be it play fighting over a toy, the TV's remote control or doing something by themselves entirely.

Shun, on the other hand, doesn't take Kenta's addition as well as his older brothers. He's no more than a toddler really, so it's understandable, but it also comes with the fact that toddlers don't know their own strength either, so it leaves their parents in the difficult position of not being able to keep their eyes off them if they are in the same room. It in particular doesn't sit right in Koushi's stomach - he had been so hopeful that much like Kazuya and Ryota, Shun would be at least mildly amused by his younger brother before moving on, not paying Kenta much mind.

As it is, the day is not over if Shun hasn't had a screaming meltdown over Kenta.

It puts a wrench in Koushi and Dachi's plans, put simply. They had already been considering just one more kid, see if Lady Luck smiles their way, but with Shun's behavior as it currently is it seems like unnecessary stress. There is not much they can do but wait for that stage to pass, afterall other parents complain about the 'terrible two's' phase all the time, a common enough occurrence and everyone reassures them it will pass eventually, they just need to be patient. It's hard, though, because seeing their kids like that would break any normal person.

In the end, they follow the advice and wait. By the time Kenta is six months old Shun seems resigned to the existance of his younger brother, prefers to go bother Ryota - rather than Kazuya, for some reason, Daichi swears Shun can better tell them apart than him at times - with his toy blocks or whatever it is he's currently entertained with. It's progress, at least, though not quite enough yet - they don't expect Shun to suddenly adore Kenta from one day to another, but he still seems to resist the baby's presence. Patience, patience, patience.

When Kenta reaches two years old Shun seems to have moved on from his jealousy - when asked to share carefully sliced fruit with his brother he complies, but not before making it a point to share with Kazuya and Ryota first, as if trying to say something. It is, in a way, a little funny to see, how stubborn the kid is. Koushi and Daichi made peace with the fact that Shun's personality seems to be that way, and it's not like his brothers have any complaints about it - Ryota and Shun do their thing, while nowadays Kazuya makes an effort to keep Kenta entertained.

(Koushi hopes the bun in the oven he has doesn't bring more conflict.)


End file.
